Conventional brake rotors are typically composed of cast iron or steel and are therefore relatively heavy. Accordingly, it is known to make a brake rotor assembly composed of an outer cast iron or steel ring including the friction surface engaged by the brake pad, and an aluminum or magnesium inner disc mounted thereto in order to save weight. In the past, such a design was prohibitively expensive to manufacture and assemble and was therefore primarily used for racing applications.